New Threat
by Magic Mario
Summary: Samus must go back to SR-388, to get rid of the NEW THREAT


Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own this. Enough said.  
  
-----------------------  
NEW THREAT  
-----------------------  
Short Novel By Magic Mario  
Based off of the game Super Metroid  
  
  
CHAPTER 1   
"The Threat"  
  
  
"On the Planet of SR-388, a new threat has arisen, the Metroid have all been killed, and now I must stop the new invaders. I have fought the Metroid many time, but this new thing, this new creature, its something I have never seen before. It has already kill 29 people, and I think that they are getting smarter. These things are strong too, killing a man in one hit, and swallowing him whole. Where this new threat has come from, I don't know, but I do know that I must stop them, at any costs."  
  
As I log off of my computer, after recording my Status Report, my ship lands.  
  
"Samus were here. We are now on the planet SR-388" The ship computer points out   
  
So many time I have came to this planet, but ever time I come, it's for a new reason. The first time here, I had to fight the Mother Brain, the second, the Mother Brain again. Maybe the Mother Brain was behind this, I wouldn't but it behind her.  
  
After taking only a couple of steps, I fill paralyzed, I couldn't take another step. What was this, "why" was all I could think.  
  
" Come on one step after the other, you can do it." I tell myself  
  
After about ten minutes of trying to move, I see something in the distance. It is jumping around, but wait, what is it doing now. It sees me, and it looks mad, really mad.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" I yell out loud   
  
It runs straight at me, and for a moment, I forget what to do, but then I remember.  
  
"Die, you piece of Shit!" I yell as I pull up my Arm Cannon, and blast the sucker away.  
  
After that I had no trouble of walking around, and I walk up to the creature that I just killed. As I look at it, I realize that I shot it right in the head. Guess I wasn't as scared as I thought. Looking at the creature, I name it, I call it Blat, because the first thing I saw was its Blather. The thing was kind of tore up.  
  
"How could these things kill all of the Metroid?" I ask myself aloud  
  
As I turn around to walk off, I hear a noise behind me. I turn around to find the creature that I just shot, standing up, and it looked pissed.  
  
"What in the world?" I yell as I blast the Blat for the second time  
  
It explodes again, this time sending parts of it flying in different places. I walk up again to see if it was dead yet, but to my amazement, It gets back up. But the thing looked nasty. It had different parts of it hanging off of it, and parts of it were missing.  
  
"What is this thing?" I ask the thing as it comes toward me  
  
No answer, well what did I expect? It to get up and tell me what it was. Once again, I raise my Arm Cannon, and shoot it, and once again, it explodes. More peace's of it go flying off. I walk over to it, and aim my Cannon at the somewhat dead Blat, and blast away. Peace's of it fly and hit my suit. I look at the tattered Blat, and it stays down. So I walk off.  
  
"Man, I need to get a better weapon, this Cannon sucks." I tell myself  
  
After about walking about thirty steps, I hear another noise.  
  
"Damn you, cant you just die?" I say as I turn around, and run at the undead Blat, blasting at it insanely  
  
As I look at what I'm shooting, I get scared. There was about ten Blat standing next to the dead Blat, and then the dead Blat stands up. They look at each other, and start to run at me.  
  
With no way to kill these things, how would I kill them? The only thing I could do was run. So I turn around, and run into the depths of SR-388. The only thing I could do was hide, something I had never done before.   
  
I run as far as I could, and found a good place to hide. After about six days of hiding, I had to get out, but as I came out, the ten Blat were waiting right there for me. Me with no way to fight them, and them with very big teeth.  
  
"Damn" I say aloud as the Blat attack me 


End file.
